Why Her?
by The terifical meee
Summary: Summary: The Gallagher Girls go one a CIA mission with Blackthore Boys romance blossoms (Zammie, Brant, Jix, and even Nacey), everything is going fine until someone everyone loves is taken by the COC. What will happen then? Oh my gosh I cant write a summary wow . . . thats terifical . . . hope you enjoy. ;-)
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: The Gallagher Girls go one a CIA mission with Blackthore Boys romance blossoms (Zammie, Brant, Jix, and even Nacey), everything is going fine until someone everyone loves is taken by the COC. What will happen then? Oh my gosh I cant write a summary wow . . . thats terifical . . . hope you enjoy. ;-) _

Chapter 1: CPOV

Mace, Bex, and I were sitting in the Sub Level 1, Cov Opps classroom waiting for Mr. Solomon. Class was supposed to start 22 minutes and 34 seconds ago, emphasis on the supposed to. Solomon was normally a couple minutes late but never this late. I was glad Liz was in Advanced Organic Chemistry because her head would have exploded by now. Macey was busy filling her nails, that girl and her nails. I swear she has a different nail color every day! Bex was jittery and antsy and looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep, which was very Un-Bex like. "Hey Bex, are you alright?" I asked her.

"What, oh, yah I'm fine." She replied a little too quickly if you ask me.

"She's upset that her Greek God is gone." Macey sid almost instantly.

"No, I'm not." Bex snapped.

"Tell that to your dilated pupils," Macey said smirking. I didn't know that she was that into Grant. I know he looked like a Greek God and he was almost as good of a fighter as her but he was so stupid I don't know what she sees in him.

"Well we don't know what you see in Zachary he is an a**," Macey said without even looking up from her nails.

"H-how did you . . .," I stuttered.

"How did I know you were thinking about why Bex likes Grant? Were best friends Cam, I know you. Honestly, I don't even know why she likes him he is an idiot," Macey said shaking her head.

"Hey!" Bex fired.

"Ladies when you are done with your conversation I have some important information to tell you," Mr. Solomon said. Bex and Macey sat up in their chairs when they heard this. He walked over and stood behind his chair that he never sits in. "Class the CIA has recruited you nine along with Elizabeth Sutton for a mission along with ten boys from Blackthorne." At this all the girls' faces brightened. "Yes, Ms. Fetterman."

"What is this mission exactly?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Well," Mr. Solomon started to reply, "the COC is on the move and we need you to infiltrate their headquarters when they are out and before you ask Ms. Fetterman the reason we need you is that most of the agents are out on missions and the rest are MIA. Now be packed for overnight and at the vans at 5:00 a.m. sharp."

"Five o'clock in the morning!" Tina Walters blurted out.

"Yes Ms. Walters, five o'clock in the morning. The boys will meet us at our destination and remember everyone is crucial. You are dismissed." He stated. Then nine anxious girls left the classroom with looks of pride and excitement plastered on their faces.

**A.N. - Ahhh! my first chapter of my first story! Yay! Sorry its short but I dislike typing expecially because the first time I wrote this the computer wasn't able to post it so. . . i got to re-type this on another computer :-| Yayyy. . . (sarcasm). But, please review kind corective critisim is great! Also if I get 1 review I will update tomorrow for that person specifically. Oh. . . and if you are to lazy to write a reviw from your heart and soul just say hi. I would love to know if you think I am any good at writing. Thanks for reading . . . if anyone reads this. Any who TTFN (TaTaForNow) ;-), Mee! ! ! **

**P.S.- I want to see if you can guess my real name because it obviously isn't me! -P (though that would be really cool) **


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N.- Thanks to : Goode-Lover, Dancer501, Uknowiloveyou, MaximumRide126, IamMe03, CollenPayneSwiftieDirectione r, and Guest. When I got alerts about you reviwing/favoriting this story I silently freaked out. :-D Thanks and enjoy. _

_Disclamer: I forgot this in my last chapter but don't sue me, I DO NOT OWN GALLEGHER GIRLS THE MAGNIFINCAL ALLY CARTER DOES, I just love her books and wish to worship her in this way. Yes I am weird. :-P_

Chapter 2: CPOV

"Cam get up we have to get you ready!" Bex shouted as she through a pillow at my head.

"Uhf," I groaned as I rolled over on my side to check the time. "BEX," I shouted my voice sounding groggy and hoarse as I continued on, "It's two-thirty in the morning!"

"I know we only have two and a half hours to get you ready!" Bex replied.

"Why do we need two and a half hours to get ready?" I wined.

"Get up right now Cameron Morgan before I break your arm!" Bex yelled.

"I'm up please don't kill me, please." I begged as I stumbled out of my bed. Immediately Macey pushed me into the bathroom.

"Shower," Macey ordered.

"Okay," I replied.

"Now!" Macey yelled.

TWO AND HALF LONG HOURS LATER

We walked down their stairs to meet at the vans. When we arrived at exactly 5:30 Mr. Solomon was nowhere to be seen, fifteen minutes later we were still waiting for him. "Where is Mr. Solomon?!" Liz pestered.

"I don't know but I don't want to be late," Bex said as she got into the car.

"Bex, what are you doing!" Liz exclaimed.

"What does it look like I'm doing I am going to get to our location on time," Bex said.

"And how do you know where we are going?" Macey said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Read this," Bex replied as she handed me a note.

Dear Girls,

I can't make the school trip Mr. Smith and I have been called away for business. Enclosed is a code for Liz to enter into the van she knows how.

5551-8977-4321-6097

J. Solomon

"Well we better go," Bex said smirking. "Everyone into the van now. Liz enter the code. Let's roll people!" The girls clamored into the van, and Liz scurried into the passenger seat and started entering the code. This was going to be a fun ride (sarcasm).

TEN AND A HALF HOURS LATER: MPOV

"Cam, wake up." I was trying to get her up so I could make sure she looked great. I mean the last time she saw Zach he kissed her. "CAM!"

"What," she mumbled. God, she was drooling, eww.

CPOV

"What," I felt the drool on my chin, quickly I wiped it off. I could tell Macey was disgusted by the look on her face. It quickly vanished and she started talking but I couldn't hear anything she was saying. I was to busy focusing on a green eyed smirking Blackthorne boy.

**A.N.- Hahaha! ! ! I am semi evil for leaving you at a semi cliffy. I may update tonight, MAYBE, meaning I probobly won't but you never know. I probably won't update tomorrow because of school work and dance, but you never know. Again thanks for reviwing/favoriting my story it means the world to me, those of you who did are mentioned above. TTFN (TaTaForNow) ;-) **

** The terifical meee XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I'm a little late on updating but I may post two chapter today. Also if you live in the United States of America, Happy Thanksgiving, may your day be filled with joy and light even if you don't live in the USA. Thank you for all the kind reviews. Enjoy :-)_

Chapter 3: ZPOV

"Where are they were suppose to be here fifteen minutes ago?" I said angrily running my hands through my hair. I was really worried about her, Cammie that is I hadn't seen her sense I kissed her last semester and all I could think about over the break was her. Of course know one knew that except me and I intend it to stay like that, it would make me seemed whipped.

"Calm down dude, their probably fine," Grant said.

"Probably, or the COC found them and they are torturing ALL of them including Liz, Jonas, until they die a slow, painful, excruciating . . ." I said freaking the guys and myself out.

"Okay that's it were going to find them," Grant said storming over to the van.

"No need, their right their," Nick said pointing over to the van silently driving towards us. Immediately I saw Gallagher Girl, she looked just as beautiful as when I saw her last. Wow. . .

CPOV

"Cam, stop staring!" Macey yelled at me. I quickly looked down.

"Okay everybody lets go," Bex called out as she stepped out of the van. I walked up to Zach and he pulled me into a tight hug as I nuzzled my face in is chest. I missed him so much. When he pulled away I was confused until he kissed me, his lips were better than I remember.

"*cough, cough*, "we quickly pulled away and I turned a bright crimson. "Okay everyone," Bex continued as she grabbed Grants hand dragging him toward the boys van "Let's go infiltrate some headquarters." Zach put his hand around my waist as we walked to the van; I looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back, yes smiled, not smirked.

LATER: LPOV

"Okay everyone clear on the plan," Cam said looking at everyone. I nodded; Cam, Zach, Bex, Grant, Macey, and Nick were going to infiltrate the headquarters. Jonas and I would be on opposite buildings working the com units, and everyone else would stay outside guarding the perimeter. Just then Cams phone rang.

"It's my mom," She said looking up.

"Well answer it!" Macey said.

CPOV

"Mom?" I said. Why would she call me?

"Cam, the COC left a note for you." She said sounding worried.

"Well what did it say?" I asked.

"It said, 'We will get the one who knows, COC', I have to go be safe, I love you." And with that my mom hung up.

"What did she say?" Bex impatiently asked.

"Th-They left a-a note." I stuttered out.

"Who?" Zach asked.

"The COC, they left a note saying 'We will get the one who knows, COC."

"Who is the one who knows?" Bex asked.

"Cammie," Liz whispered." It's Cammie she knows what's on the alumni disk."

**A.N.- It is another semi-cliffy! ! ! I hope you enjoyed tis chapter. Please keep reviwing I love it when you reviw it makes my day. :-) Also P.M. me if you have any ideas for a codename for Zach, Grant, and Nick because I have no clue what I should do! Thanks for and reviw! TTFN (TaTaForNow) ;-)**

**The terrifical mee XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

_Their is some action in this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story it makes my day._ Enjoy :-)

_Codenames:_

_ Cammie- Chameleon_

_ Bex- Duchess_

_ Liz- Bookworm_

_ Macey- Peacock_

_ Zach- Shadow_

_ Grant- Thor_

_ Jonas- Hacker_

_ Nick- Undercover_

* * *

Chapter 4: CPOV

"Bookworm, where's the center room" Duchess said into the coms unit.

"Third door on you left there should be a stair case leading up to the upstairs offices." Bookwork replied.

"Chameleon, be careful two guard are heading down the right side of the corridor ahead" Bookworm said she sounded nervous and worried. Liz is never nervous during a mission; she is nervous before a mission but never during a mission. She was probably freaked out about the note. I silently pressed myself against the wall blending into the shadows just as I saw two guards pass across the hall about 10 yards ahead.

"Thanks Bookworm, that was close" I whispered into my comps.

"No problem Chameleon, go right and third door on your left enters into the center building follow Duchess and Thor, go we don't have much time left," I followed her instructions while she directed Peacock, Duchess and everyone else to their destination. Just as I was about to enter the room I heard a loud, high-pitched scream thought the coms just before my combs died. I was alone in the COC's headquarters with no coms the last time I did this it didn't end well.

ZPOV

"Undercover the doors opened," Jonas said. I kept against the wall slowly moving towards the end of the hall. Suddenly I heard Jonas over the coms, "Bookworm, come in Bookworm, I repeat come in Bookworm," sounding more and more worried.

"Hacker is everything alright?" I heard Nick say over the coms.

"Bookworm . . . is down," Jonas said with a choked voice, "get to the girls now their coms are down I can't get into Bookworms computer it has been disconnected."

Cammie is alone without coms in the COC headquarters this is not good. "Shadow, are you there Shadow."

"I'm here," I state.

"Alright you need to get Chameleon and get out of there we should have enough information, she should be down the hall, turn right and third door on your left," Jonas said. I quickly and silently moved down the hall towards where Cammie should be.

"Chameleon, are you there," I whispered.

CPOV

I was trying to not freak out or breathe heavily. Just then I saw a figure coming near me. "Chameleon, are you there," the figure whispered, I tensed they had found me, wait I know that voice.

"Za - I mean Shadow, is that you?" I quietly asked.

"Yah it's me, where are you?" He asked.

"Here," I said as I slipped next to him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward around the corner of the door. I heard him whispering to Jonas asking him where to go. Just then the alarm sounded. We ran toward a door leading outside, I could hear people following us, so I ran even faster almost dragging Zach. When we got outside we saw the rest of the the Gallegher Girls and Blackthorne Boys most of them in fighting stance. They were surrounded by 8 COC agents. "Wait, " I said as I looked around, someone was missing, "where's Liz?"

* * *

**A.N. - Haha! Cliffy, the chapter is kinda bad sooo. . . yah. But anyways, Thank you very much for reviwing my story it means the world to me. Please reviw, kind corrective criticism is loved. Hope you enjoyed this okay chapter. I love you all! TTFN ;-)**

** The terifical meee XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: CPOV

"That is exactly what we are here for," a man spat near my ear as he circled around me, Zach looked as if he was going to kill the man. If he was trying to make flinch it didn't work. "We have a message," he continued walking toward Zach, "from your 'mommy'."

"She is not my 'mommy'," Zach snapped.

"Watch yourself!" the man yelled pulling out a gun as two other goons began to lunge.

"What is the damn' message!" Bex said with her thick British accent.

"Well than, you aren't very patient are you, oh well, I guess I will tell you. Your precious Elizabeth has been detained until you," he said pointing to me "tell us what we want to know." He stepped close enough to me that I could smell the reticent sent of alcohol in his breath. Zach lunged towards him and in a flash he was in a headlock with a gun at his chest.

"Zach," I murmured.

"Well what do we have here two love birds, your mom won't be happy," he said.

"She already knows," Zach growled.

"Forget that," Grant said"what is it that Cammie knows that you want to know?"

"The list," he yelled "what was on your fathers list!"

"I don't know, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you!" I shouted at him. All of the sudden a helicopter came into view and dropped a ladder down.

They all started climbing up the main man got on last and said, "Until you decide to tell us, your friend Elizabeth, will stay with us." And at the helicopter flew off.

THREE HOURS LATER AT GALLEGHER, THE GIRLS DORM: ZPOV

"What are we going to do?" Jonas said as he was pacing across the room. He was freaking out, but I didn't blame him, if I was in his place and Cammie was where Liz was I would be doing everything possible to get her back.

"Calm down dude," Grant said.

"Calm down, Liz is somewhere being held hostage by the COC and they probably will . . . will." He yelled at Grant and then went back to pacing.

"Guys, Jonas is right, Liz could be in danger." Cammie said.

"Could be, she is in danger," Macey said slumping down on her bed putting her head in her hands.

"We need a plan we need to get Lizzie out of . . . where ever she is." Cammie said sounding heartbroken. I put my arm around her waist while she leaned into my chest. Just then Mr. Solomon bust in.

"Headmistress Morgan needs you in her office now," He said.

* * *

**A.N.- Dun,Dun,Dun! Another semi-cliffy! Thank you for all the positive reviews on my last chapterThey make me so happy! Also the chapter is kinda short but. . . I have excuses that I will no burden you with. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! TTFN ;-)**

** The terifical mee XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N. I know it has been a week sence I last updated but . . . DON'T MURDER ME BECAUSE THEN I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! ! ! Think about that the next time you want to kill me or any other author. :-P On another note thank you to everyone who reviwed and/or added my story to their Story Alerts. Enjoy :-)_

* * *

Chapter 6: LPOV

"No problem Chameleon, go right and third door on your left enters into the center building follow Duchess and Thor, go we don't have much time left," I said into the coms unit. The COC were on their way, we only had 15 minutes until they would be here.

"Rustle, rustle," came from the bushed behind the van I was in 1.50 miles away from the headquarters so it couldn't be any one from the mission. "Rustle, rustle," it came again. I was petrified with fear. All of a sudden someone grabbed me and covered my eyes, I heard a scream then realizing it was my scream. I heard the sparks of my laptop I cringed knowing it had been smashed. Then my coms was ripped out of my ear and smashed as well. Before I could say anything a cloth was put up to my nose and the world went black.

JPOV

Liz was being held captive by the COC . . . somewhere . . . and it was partially my fault for saying we should be separated to ensure that the signal wouldn't be cut off. This is all my fault they wouldn't have Liz if I hadn't said anything. "Hay Jonas you coming?" Bex said sticking her head back in the door.

"What, oh yah." I replied quickly.

"This isn't your fault you know." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"If I hadn't. . ." I started.

"Then they would have both of you." She said starring at me. "We will get her back . . . then you can admit you like her." And for once I didn't deny it. As she walked out of the room she hollered "Come on Jonas, Ms. Morgan wont wait forever." I quickly ran out behind her.

LPOV

I woke up tied to a metal chair in a white room with a metal table in the middle. The room only had one window and no windows. I sat there in complete silence I couldn't hear anything. I sat there for about thirty minutes before I heard the door click a large man walked in followed buy someone my friends and I knew well.

"Hello Elizabeth, how do you feel?" asked the one and only Catherine Goode.

"Fine" I said my voice sounding hoarse but monotone, witch was better than it showing how terrified."

"Oh little Lizzy, why are you being so difficult?" She said pretending to be concerned.

"Well you did kidnap me and you are holding me hostage and probably on ransom for Cammie I guess." I said sounding normal.

"You defiantly are as smart as they say you are." She said walking around the table towards me. I was becoming even more terrified. " I have a deal I want to make you."

"No" I said.

"You don't even know what the deal was." She said a fake smile plastered on her face.

"No" I said again defiantly.

"Gag her." She spat to the large man in the corner. He walked over to me and tied a gag tightly around me. "Okay" she said the sweetness in her voice completely gone, "now here is the deal. . ."

* * *

** A.N. I have reasons for not updating I had dance, the flu ( and a on and off fever), a choir consert ( the next day whille I still hade the flu) , a sleepover ( at someone elses house), a cheer function, and I was at my grandparents house, so . . . yah. I hope that this chappy was better than the last. Anywho reviw, please reviw, PLEASE reviw, you will reviw, I am hypnotizing you . . . you will reviw. . . please. Thanks! :-) TTFN**

** The terifical meee XOXO ;-)**


End file.
